


Ficlet Challenge: Day 10 - Viral

by a1_kitkat



Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [10]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Max never gets sick so when he starts showing symptoms, Kyle fears a viral infection.
Relationships: Max Evans/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: February-Ficlet-Challenge-2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137701
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Ficlet Challenge: Day 10 - Viral

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s Prompt - Viral
> 
> (Life got in the way & I completely stopped working on this challenge. I really want to try and get some more fills done but am not sure if that’ll happen)

“Okay, this is just ridiculous and has gone on long enough! You need to see a Doctor.”

Kyle stood in the doorway of the bathroom, hands on his hips, eyes narrowed, face set. Max was lying on the tiled floor, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the cold tiles on his clammy skin.

“I mean it, Max. It’s been three days and you’re still puking your guts up,” Kyle continued. “You need to see a Doctor.” He repeated.

“You _are_ a Doctor,” Max countered. His eyes remained closed. “And... I don’t because I’m fine.”

“You are not fine, Max. You’re sick and… the fact you have actual symptoms is proof of that. You’ve never been sick, I’ve never had to worry about you! This could be, I don’t know... Some weird alien sickness or a really advanced viral infection or-”

“I’m not infected.”

“You had a fever; you were delirious and yelling in your sleep. You tore the silk sheets on our bed.”

“Hey, they were already torn from last time you two tag teamed my ass-”

“The point is,” Kyle spoke over his argument. “You’re not well, Max, and you need to see someone.”

“Get your ass off the floor, I’m calling Liz to meet us at the hospital.”

*

This was not how she’d envisioned her Wednesday night, sneaking into the deserted wing of the hospital to meet up with two of her ex-boyfriends who were now very much a couple. She was thrilled for them but it was still _super weird_ to see them together.

When the door to the exam room opened, she jumped up to greet Kyle who held the door for Max. He looked worse than she’d ever seen him before (and she’d succeeded in bringing him back from the dead). Max was practically draped over Alex’s shoulders as he supported his barely conscious form.

She gasped at the very sight but quickly collected herself. Both Kyle and Alex supported Max’s weight as they lowered him onto the exam table.

“He’s been like this for days,” Kyle confessed.

“Vomiting like crazy,” Alex added.

“Barely sleeping,”

“It’s serious, isn’t it?”

“Is it an alien thing? A viral thing? Could we have caught it too or at least been exposed?”

“Are you showing or feeling any similar symptoms?” Liz asked, understanding his concern.

“No,” both Kyle and Alex replied.

“Well, if you’re worried I can run your blood work too but for now let’s focus on Max… When exactly did he first start showing signs of illness?” Liz moved towards him, felt his forehead. He was burning up, his temperature much higher than usual.

“Uh…” Kyle looked at Alex who shrugged. “Sunday morning? I guess… He was definitely fine on Saturday night. It was date night and we went to the movies…”

She placed a thermometer in place while asking Kyle more questions. He answered as best he could, never once taking his eyes off Max.

Max was fairly out of it, barely acknowledging Liz was even there. She moved about, searching through the equipment. She saw the way Kyle tenderly stroked Max’s face while clinging to Alex’s hand.

Liz began to take blood samples, filling three vials to run tests on. 

“His heart seems off, I need a more accurate reading,” Liz pointed to one of the machines in the corner.

Alex brought it over while Liz prepped Max’s body. Kyle helped her attach the wires where they needed to be but he was the first to gasp when she turned the machine on.

Max’s heartbeat was steady but not alone. A second much softer heartbeat was registering on the machine.

“That’s gotta be a mistake, right?” Kyle asked. “A malfunction with the machine or something?”

“I, uh, I don’t think so,” Liz replied. “It’s… accurate.” 

“What?” Max choked, trying to sit up and look at her. “Was Kyle right? Is it a viral infection?”

“It’s not an infection, Max,” Liz said to him with a smile. “You’re pregnant.”

Max immediately rolled over, leaned across the exam table and vomited on the floor. Kyle reached out and gently stroked Max’s face.

“Why didn’t you tell us you could get knocked up?” Kyle asked him.

“What makes you think I had any idea this could happen?” Max replied, his own hand sneaking to his stomach.

Alex reached out and placed his hand over Max’s.

“Since Saturday, huh?” Alex asked. His eyes shifted between Max and Kyle. “So… Uh…”

Liz suddenly felt like she was being privy to a conversation she should not be hearing and tried to distance herself from it, busying herself with the vials of blood. She tried to decide which tests she should run on the blood samples.

“Do not think like that, Alex,” Kyle said as he grabbed Alex’s hand and looked into his eyes. “I don’t care if this baby is mine or yours. It’s _ours_ because you’re a part of us, Alex, and have been for a long time.”

“Isn’t this enough to convince you of how much you mean to us?” Max coughed. “It may have started as a… drunk hookup back then but Alex… We love you!”

Liz was blushing all the way to the tips of her ears. Not only were her two ex-boyfriends a couple but they’d managed to entangle her high school best friend too.

Not only was Max Evans _pregnant_ but he couldn’t even be sure who the other parent was. It was _almost_ funny.

She watched as both Kyle and Alex moved closer to Max, him holding each of their hands against his belly while smiling up at them. Kyle leaned down and kissed Max before leaning over and kissing Alex too. 

They were about to become the most unconventional family on the planet but luckily they lived in Roswell; a town that thrived on the weird, the unexpected and the unexplained.

Liz just hoped they never had to explain this to anyone… It was going to be a very long nine months.


End file.
